La Maldición del libro
by Max player123
Summary: Una ultima historia en la que el mundo se empieza a desplomar pero el enemigo a vencer es mucho mas peligroso y Danny deberá tomar decisiones por proteger al mundo y a su familia , mientras que el mundo esta en un caos , la lucha se intensifica y el peligro aumenta


**El Libro**

Como todas las noches Sam estaba tratando de que se le ocurra alguna idea , la botella de Brandy estaba a punto de acabarse pero en su mente solo había oscuridad de ideas , nada que plasmar en el papel de la maquina de escribir y un papel blanco , la luz de la vela solo titilaba pero ninguna idea que plasmar — Sam , la cena se va a enfriar — La voz de Danny la saca del trance para que ella se levante de su silla de oficina y con sus ojos azules se da cuenta que ella vestía aun su elegante vestido negro con cortes en los bordes , sus zapatos negros brillantes y sus ojos violetas estaban adornados con unos anteojos y su cabello se menea con el movimiento de su cuerpo — Sam haz estado aquí encerrada todo el día —

— Danny quiero escribir mi mayor éxito y no puedo lograrlo con distracciones —

— Vamos " Agonía Oscura " tus fans podrán esperar un semestre mas pero la cena no — Con suma suavidad la toma de la cintura para levantarla y darle un beso — Vamos apuesto a que Lovercraft , Steven King o R.L. Stine tuvieron que salir a cenar alguna vez —

— ¿ Pero Stine no golpeo en la cara a Steven King ? —

— Solo por que intento razonar con el — Ambos salen del cuarto mientras que Sam ve a sus hijos , su primogénito quien tenia el cabello blanco lacio con ojos azules , un equipo deportivo negro con tres franjas blancas y a su hija con unos pantalones negros y un vestido del mismo color pero con unos zapatos de taco ancho — Vamos Sam , debes comer algo —

— Es cierto Danny — El de ojos azules abre el horno para sacar unas pizzas echas en casa y las sirve en la mesa — Aunque es cierto que podre tomarme unos días — El mayor de los hijos enciende la television para ver como las noticias marcaban una especie de libreria con cientos de lectores vestidos de negro y la presentadora Estrella junto a su colega Kwan daban las noticias

— Y en las ultimas noticias , los fanaticos de la diosa del terror , la Agonia Oscura de la literatura , la reina de la muerte como la llaman aun no se ha presentado para la firma de libros que ha prometido dejando a cientos de fanaticos impacientes ... Kwan ¿ es posible que la reina de la oscuridad se presente antes de las 12 de hoy ? —

— Sin duda alguna estrella , Sam Fenton a logrado popularidad durante el 2015 hasta la fecha actual pero creo que es hora de darle una cordial despedida — Sam se cubre la cara con las manos mientras que Estrella se reia con una carcajada burlona

— Bueno con 35 años y dos hijos creo que es mejor que se dedique a ser madre por que ya quizas no sea la maestra de la noche —

Danny con un poco de ira apaga el televisor mientras que Sam seguía frustrada — No se por que escuchas sus tonterías , Sam mejor come algo —

— No tengo hambre — Con un movimiento rápido sale con un poco de tristeza a las escaleras — Niños no olviden lavar sus dientes , buenas noches — Mientras subía las escaleras recordaba como " El Dragón y la Princesa hechicera " fuera un enorme éxito pero al recordar como ella había luchado contra un poderoso dragón del inframundo y ahora se da cuenta de que era una simple madre — _Debo salir de aquí —_ Al llegar a su cuarto se envuelve en llamas y sale volando para para sentir la brisa en su cara , su vestido aun se sentía apretado debido a los años sin uso — _Danny tenia razón , mejor iré a esta estúpida conferencia —_ Tras volar unos momentos se da cuenta que estaba cerca de la librería para descender y salir del callejón donde todos comienzan a sacarle fotos y presentarle micrófonos — Hola espero no haberlos echo esperar —

— Sra Manson ¿ cuando saldrá su próximo libro ? —

— ¿ Que tiene planeado para el futuro ? —

— ¿ Es cierto que no planea escribir mas ? —

La reina de la noche estaba asombrada por la cálida bienvenida — Quiero aclararle a todos mis fans que me tomare un tiempo para que ustedes no tienen que preocuparse por las próximas obras — Danny había acostado a sus hijos mientras que baja para levantar a los platos y encender el televisor para ver a Sam en la conferencia , el se golpea la frente con la palma mientras la movía de lado a lado — Le quiero asegurar a todos que me tomare un tiempo por que quiero pasar tiempo con mi familia y nos iremos de vacaciones... Lo lamento amigos míos pero cuando vuelva a Amity Park empezare mi nuevo libro — Ella se baja del estrado mientras que se coloca sus anteojos y sale por la puerta firmando libros y al llamar a un taxi se sube para ir a casa nuevamente — A la primera y 10 por favor —

— Oiga yo la conozco — El taxista voltea para ver mejor a Sam — Si es usted la escritora de los libros de terror — Ella se da cuenta de que la luna empezaba a ocultarse y algo se le vino a la cabeza — Debo decir que es un honor ser su taxista esta noche —

— Y para mi es un honor que lo sea — El viaje no duro mas que unos 17 minutos pero las luces de la casa Fenton-Manson estaban apagadas , ella le da dos de 100 por el viaje pero ademas un autógrafo a uno de sus fans , al sacar sus llaves siente que alguien la estaba observando por lo que voltea dejando caer sus llaves , al observar con mas detenimiento las sombra de los arboles no logra ver nada para agacharse y tomar sus llaves pero al voltear la mirada una sombra salta sobre ella pero al cubrirse y abrir los ojos no había nada

— ¿ Te encuentras bien ? — Al subir la vista ve a su marido quien levanta las llaves y hacerla entrar — Ven te preparare un te caliente y así podrás descansar —

— Gracias , estos tacones me están matando — Tras llegar se recuesta en el sofá y se quita los zapatos para cerrar sus ojos pero la voz de su esposo la despierta con unas suaves caricias a su cabellera — Huele bien —

— Miel y Limón como te gusta — Ella da unos simples sorbos para soltar una sonrisa — Por que simplemente nos iremos de vacaciones —

— Si es cierto , le diré a los niños en la mañana — Mientras la noche avanzaba , la mujer de ojos violetas sentía sus parpados pesados y al abrirlos se da cuenta que estaba en su cama completamente desnuda y al mirar por su cuarto su vestido estaba sobre la silla junto al armario — ¿ Cuando fue que hicimos el amor ? — Ella se levanta buscando su ropa interior pero no la encontraba por lo que se cubre con las sabanas para ir a su armario y tomar su ropa nueva pero esta vez se vistio con unos pantalones negros y una camisa violeta sin manga pero al abrir la puerta y bajar las escaleras se da cuenta que sus hijos estaban comiendo hamburguesas y bebiendo soda — Danny — Ellos voltean a ver a la enojona madre quien estaba muy seria — ¿ Por que desayunan comida chatarra ? —

— Sam ... Es la 1 de la tarde — Sorprendida busca su celular y al encenderlo se da cuenta de que efectivamente marcaba la 1:03 PM , su vista voltea al gran reloj romano y darse cuenta que marcaba I y la aguja larga marcaba el III — ¿ Te sientes bien ? —

— No , solo me siento ... Un poco ... Confundida —

— ¿ Que pasa mamá ? — La de ojos violeta trataba de recordar todo lo que paso pero no lograba encontrar conexión entre aquella misteriosa visión — ¿ Mamá ? ¿ Te encuentras bien ? —

— Si Jackie , me encuentro bien ve con tu hermana — Tras salir por la puerta , comienza a examinar cuidadosamente el paisaje de frente de la casa y encontrar una pista que lo relacione con la aparición de esa misteriosa figura — _Sera que Danny tiene razón , ¿ necesitare vacaciones ? —_

 _— Sam ...—_

— ¡¿ Quien... ?! — Al voltear con su mano derecha encendida en llamas ve que Danny le atrapa el puño a pocos centímetros de su cara — ¿ Danny ? — Ella se abraza con fuerza a su esposo pero aun sentía esa voz en su cabeza que le hablaba — Creo que saldremos para mañana a Budapest —

— Si Sam lo haremos , es verano y lo disfrutaremos en familia — Los dos se abrazan con fuerza mientras que el aliento de Danny se activa — Ve a ayudar a empacar a los niños —

— Ten cuidado — Con un simple beso en la mejilla logra calmar la seriedad del fantasma quien mira como una sombra pasa volando — Te esperare con la cena lista —

— Me transformare en fantasma — Los anillos de luz lo transforman en fantasma y sale volando para ver como la sombra parecía hacerse mas grande de lo que el creía — Tu...—

— Ah pasado tiempo chico fantasma ... 20 años para ser exacto...— Danny sin pensarlo dos veces le lanza un rayo fantasma de color verde lo atraviesa como si nada — Después de 20 años de mi destrucción y eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer —

— Ja ... ¿ Crees que eso es todo lo que puedo hacer ? — Una de las copias de Danny aparece detrás de la sombra , otros dos a sus lados — Después de 20 años me volví mas fuerte —

— ¡ Yo también ! — De las sombra salieron unas garras de tres dedos que atacaron a los clones pero estos se mueven de manera independiente para atacar a la sombra pero sus ojos verdes oscuro lanza un potente rayo pero dos de las copias detienen el rayo y se lo devuelven pero simplemente los atraviesa — Ja ja ja ja ja no tienes nada mejor que hacer — Con una gran velocidad comienza a atropellar a dos de los Danny y los tres lo toman de la cola para lanzarlo a los aires y con un aliento fantasmagórico , los tres lo atacan y la energía comienza a despedazar la sombra fragmento por fragmento pero las dos copias de Danny salen volando detrás de la sombra y lanzar sus alientos de fantasmas para encerrarlo en una burbuja sonica mientras que la sombra se deshacía mientras que se reía — No puedes vencerme chico fantasma , el mal se acerca y no podrás detenerlo —

— ¿ Chico ? Tengo 35 años — El se vuelve a unir con sus copias para aterrizar y volverse humano — Espero que se quede desecho —

 **Continuara**


End file.
